The FCCC-PENN Ovarian SPORE Program has long believed that support of innovative developmental Pilot Projects have been essential to increase translational research at the Center and to provide important seed funding for new projects. For example, George Coukos'current Project 4 arose out of pilot funds for his project in year 4 of the SPORE. Paul Cairns Project 1 in this current SPORE is an extension of pilot funding in year 6 and 7 of the SPORE and Lin Zhang's Project 3 is an extension of pilot funds delivered in years 8 and 9 of the SPORE. FCCC-PENN has consequently committed substantial institutional resources to support innovative Pilot Projects which have also been supported by the American Cancer Society (ACS) Institutional Grant, developmental funds from the P30 CCSG Core Grant, and from Tobacco Settlement Funds obtained from the State of Pennsylvania. As we look forward to our 11'^ through 15'^ year of funding we are excited about the significant augmentation of developmental pilot program support through increased institutional support to supplement SPORE funds. Consequently, the Ovarian SPORE Developmental Research Program, as outlined in the initial Ovarian SPORE application, was established in an environment at FCCC-PENN which places a high priority on developmental research and recognizes that a successful program requires institutional support together with peer-reviewed funding.